


The White Room And Kira

by BestNightmare



Series: My Self-Indulgent Series [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aged-Up Character(s), Alive L (Death Note), Alive Matt | Mail Jeevas, Alive Mello | Mihael Keehl, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kira Wins (Death Note), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Asperger Syndrome, Atelophobia, Athazagoraphobia, Atychiphobia, Autistic L (Death Note), Autophobia, Bad Parenting, Bottom L (Death Note), Boys Kissing, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Claustrophobia, Cleisiophobia, Collars, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Yagami Light, Don't Try This At Home, Double Anal Penetration, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual L/Yagami Light, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, French Kissing, Fucked Up, Gay L (Death Note), Gay Yagami Light, Gentle Kissing, God Complex, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inappropriate Humor, Jealous L (Death Note), Kenophobia, Kinky, Kissing, L Has An Oral Fixation (Death Note), L Has Feelings (Death Note), L Needs a Hug (Death Note), L is Kira (Death Note), L is a Little Shit (Death Note), L's Successors Join Kira (Even Near), Lack of Touch, Lack of Visual Stimulation, Lies, Loss of Identity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Minor Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River, Minor Violence, Morning Kisses, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Oral Fixation, Out of Character, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip Ages, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rough Kissing, Ryuk Is His Own Warning, Ryuk Original Design, Scent Kink, Self-Indulgent, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shinigami, Shinigami Eyes, Sleepy Kisses, Submissive L (Death Note), Throne Sex, Top Yagami Light, Torture, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved L (Death Note), Touching, Touchy-Feely, Trauma, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voice Kink, White Room Torture, Why Do I Always Put So Many Tags?, Yagami Light Has Abandonment Issues, Yagami Light is Kira, Yagami Light is a Little Shit, kind of, leukophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestNightmare/pseuds/BestNightmare
Summary: L never thought ahead much other than the steps he would need to take to be both successful in his cases and in getting the few things he wants on occasion. L definitely never thought that there would be something worse than the injustice and the killing that Kira was doing. He certainly never thought that he would hate something enough to confide in his enemy and he never thought that he would lose that one thing that gave him a sense of purpose.Alternative Title: Finding Sanctuary in My Enemy
Relationships: Amane Misa/Rem, Amane Misa/Yagami Light (one-sided), L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River, Mikami Teru/Yagami Light (one-sided), Ryuk/Yagami Light, but not really - Relationship
Series: My Self-Indulgent Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The White Room And Kira

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be very _very_ fucked up. Ryuk has his original design! Post time skip ages!
> 
> For the sake of plot and to fit the family background: Light knows Japanese, English, Chinese, Korean, and is in the process of learning Spanish and French (in the beginning of the story) due to his mother's overbearing influence (and the reasoning that he should know commonly spoken languages if he's going to rule the world). L knows English, Chinese, Japanese, Russian, French, and German (canonically) and is not learning any languages throughout the whole story.
> 
> Yagami Family Background based on:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/deathnote/comments/92rfv4/the_yagami_household_was_broken_before_light/  
> (Copy and paste link)
> 
> ####  _ Read At Your Own Risk!!! _
> 
> **List of Phobias in this Story:**  
>  Atychiphobia: Fear of failure  
> Autophobia: Fear of being alone  
> Athazagoraphobia: Fear of being forgotten or ignored  
> Atelophobia: Fear of imperfection  
> Claustrophobia: Fear of confined spaces  
> Cleisiophobia: Fear of being locked in an enclosed space  
> Kenophobia: Fear of empty spaces  
> Leukophobia: Fear of the colour white
> 
> ### Yagami Light

Yagami Light is more that just a person. He is a God. He is Kira. He is above everyone and everything except for perhaps the shinigami he is not (yet) and his only equal is his darling, L. The Yagami son smiled softly as he circled the period in the last sentence of his conviction, spelled in Korean. Even if indirectly, he was getting more attention to him than he had when he was younger, with his mother only caring about his grades and not him, and his father almost never being home most of the time. Ryuk snickered behind him, patched body shaking with contained laughter. "So precise, aren't you Light-o?"

"Oh hush, Ryuk. It is necessary."

"Of course." The shinigami purred teasingly which made Light roll his eyes.

The form that Ryuk had when he met the brunette was inhumane and meant to strike fear into those who use his Death Note. The shinigami let it slip that whenever they are on Earth, they tend to put on "costumes" so that they seem more intimidating and more believable in their place as shinigami. Of course, that meant that Light had demanded and bribed Ryuk into taking off the outer appearance, revealing an attractive man similar in stature to Light himself but a paler shade of peach. His skin was patched with crude mockings of stitches holding snow white and pale and purple skin together, even trailing down his arms and his legs. He wore glossy black faux leather pants with an open wide 'v' shape in the front where his fly should be and the design was also patched with grey and red and had silver branch-like tendrils lining the seams and the open 'v' shape. Of course, it stopped where it wouldn't show anything too indecent other than his bare chest. Needless to say, this made Light have to come to terms with his sexuality and he uses Ryuk to explore what he likes. Light bribes him with apples so that he would be able to with less complaining than what could happen. Though, naturally, this ends up with some sexual encounters when Light feels like it.

Footsteps broke the brunette out of his thoughts and he quickly hid the Death Note and set the white feathered quill down on a paper towel, screwing the ink jar shut just as a knock on the door sounded through his bedroom. "Who is it?" He didn't usually get visitors even if he gave a spare key to his apartment to his father and the love of his life.

"It's your father, Light. Can I come in?" Came an answer in a muffled male voice. Light double checked his drawers and his jar of ink before nodding to himself and turning his chair to the door, "Sure, dad." The door opened and Shoichiro stepped inside. Light gestured to the bed and stood, both walking to the made bed to sit on it. "What do you need?"

"Well, you know how the Kira case is going... and how Ryuzaki-san is accusing you and how all the leads we get are dead ends. I was thinking about letting you off the case, after a non-disclosure contract, of course. You're only 23, Light. You should be out having fun with other people your age." He said, a tone of caring in it, as if he was worried about Light. The younger Yagami looked offended and startled at the same time, since his father had never really shown that he cared and it almost sounded like his father didn't really believe in his son's abilities in being able to solve the case since it was going anywhere.

Light quickly schooled his expression into his usual composed face, "How about this, father. I'll take a month off and hang out with Misa and others and if I enjoy it a lot, I'll quit the case. If I don't, you can't keep me from the case anymore." He said with a strangely cold tone despite the smile on his face. Soichiro held back a flinch at him but nodded and stood up, trying to smooth over the wrinkled duvet and leaving the room.

###### L Lawliet

The elder Yagami walked into the station with a hard, yet troubled, face and Matsuda bounds up to him, "So, how'd it go?" L liked to think of Matsuda as the overexcited puppy that someone decided to adopt and drag him into caring for it as well.

"He only wants a month off. If he feels better here and we can't get much work done, he'll come back to help work with us again. Light is too stubborn for me to say no so I agreed to the conditions."

"Or you're a wimp when it comes to your son." The head detective noirette said from his seat, a lollipop in his mouth. He licked it, staring at the sweet before slowly raising his eyes. "It seems that you don't want him to go, like you have become attached to him and used to his position here. You are reluctant to see him off, even if only for a month." He stuck the sweet back in his mouth. Soichiro looked taken aback by his statement. "Only for a month? What makes you so sure he'll be back?"

"Because he will be. I don't need to put my thoughts into words for your puny brains to comprehend." L found himself wanting Light back already, as he is the only one he doesn't need to spell every little thing out for. He turned back to his computer and stared at the words of the report. Watari came up from next to him and looked over his shoulder. "You don't have to be so rude, L." He said softly, and as if he was scolding a child. L rolled his eyes at the obvious reprimand and ignored whatever else the old man had to say about his behaviour. He was a bit more snippy when Light wasn't around, noticeable by the ones that knew the 27 year old well. Watari, really, was the only person in the task force who would be able to tell but he never said anything about it since he knew that it wouldn't change anything. L bit the stick of the lollipop and chewed on the paper end a bit on it before he took it out of his mouth and threw it away, fishing in his candy jar next to his computer. He pulled out another, though different, long lasting sweet and unwrapped it, quickly putting it in his mouth.

L wouldn't deny that he had some sort of small oral fixation but he wouldn't admit to it unless you had him backed up into a corner though he was more likely to lash out than to admit to anything he didn't want to. L is even more dangerous when cornered than he is normally and it is a terrifying thing to witness. Matsuda especially had to learn the hard way to not try to make L do something he didn't feel obliged to do. Aizawa almost quit the Task Force that day, much to L's morbid amusement. L knew it would eventually be too much for him, though.

Matsuda looked at the desk Light sat at and let out a loud whimper at the amount of paper that was stacked up in neat and organised piles. Those neat piles wouldn't be neat piles for long, L knew. Aizawa and Soichiro sighed as they realised how much weight Light had been pulling along with him as he worked on the case, and they suddenly regretted making a majority decision that Light wasn't doing much for the team as he barely talked to them while he was on the computer. They had wrongly accused him of doing things he thought were more entertaining. There weren't too many papers in the piles but the piles covered a majority of the desk space he had and were buried in the files and shelves he had placed on his desk. If they weren't careful, more paperwork would pile up and they would have to call back the Yagami son sooner than they wanted to, though it was more than likely going to happen no matter how much work they did.

Soichiro had suggested letting his son off of the team, when he was still under the impression that his son wasn't doing much for the team. He wanted Light to spend time with other people instead of the same people everyday. Soichiro also called his son pathetic and useless because he wasn't actively trying to participate in conversations like Matsuda did and L, to an extent. The statements made L's blood simmer in building anger but when everyone else also agreed, except for Watari and L, it made his blood boil in a silent and dangerous rage and he nearly screamed that Light was doing more than most of the Task Force combined. It seemed that they didn't realise Light's incredible IQ or they simply decided that Light was unintentionally shadowing them (If Light was, L knew it would be completely intentional) with his smarts ad they didn't want to accept that anymore. But, he wanted to see what Light would do. He thought that he would prefer a longer time away from them but Light surprised him.

Soichiro went to his desk and pulled out a flask from the bag that he brought in to work with him that day. It got him a strange look from Matsuda, who clearly wasn't expecting it, and Ukita who looked almost disappointed in him. Mogi sent Ukita a strange look and the latter nodded solemnly before walking over and helping Mogi. L makes an educated guess that in the flask is alcohol and that Soichiro had, or almost had, abused the substance.

L made a disgusted but quiet snort at the revelation. Watari sent him a curious look but made no comment as L continued to type away at the computer. "Well, we will have to separate the papers equally so that everyone gets the same share of the papers off of his desk." Matsuda said in the quiet room. Some heads nodded in agreement and Aizawa went over the the unoccupied desk and looked over the stack of papers, mentally counting them and sorting them.

The papers were sorted and placed on the desks of those who were better in the field the papers required and eventually, the desk was clear as if nobody had ever sat there. It sent a painful twinge through L's heart at the unusual sight of the clean and empty desk. If anything, he was the one who wasn't used to Light not being there and even though he had pushed the blame onto Soichiro, he knew that he wasn't quite right. He couldn't allow himself to be pulled under into the more human things, like feelings. He wasn't supposed to seem human even if he was. It would complicate things in the long run when he had to convict the Yagami for being Kira.

The detective pouted as two of the largest stacks landed on his desk and slurped obnoxiously at the sugar that was nearly dissolved in his mouth just to spite them for nearly kicking Light out of the Task Force. It was going to be a little harder to monitor the younger now, because of them. He bit into it and with a satisfying snap, it split in two in between his molars and he chewed it into completion, already digging his way in the jar for another sucker. Once again unwrapping it, he stuck the multi-coloured candy in his mouth. "Watari, get me some cake." L said absently, typing furiously at the keys on the keyboard. Watari just sighed and left to get the cake from the fridge in the break room. _`He's going to be the death of me.`_ The old man thought as he brought the strawberry cake to L. L hummed as he looked at the cold cake and opened a drawer, taking a temporary break from typing and getting out a silver fork he had stashed away for when he was eating in his office which was too often to count. L whined quietly as he realised that he had two perfectly good sweets in front of him but being unable to eat them at the same time without ruining the taste. He frowned before sticking the sucker back in his mouth and quickly chewed at the hard candy, grimacing at the cracked solid sweet in his mouth and licks his teeth clean of the hard candy and licked his lips a couple times before frowning at the bottle of water that was placed in front of him by Watari. "Drink it. You're going to be dehydrated then you can't work on the case. Especially because they decided that Light wasn't doing half the work they thought that they were doing."

"Whatever Watari." L grumbled as he opened the bottle and easily downed half of it in one go (washing away the rest of the lingering taste of the sucker), turning back to the screen and the cake next to the clear jar that was always full. L peeked at the cake sitting innocently next to him and picked up the fork that he had placed on the plate and dug the side of the fork into the soft and perfect sponginess of the cake, pulling the fork to him and dragging it on the paper plate to pick up extra frosting on the way. He twisted the fork up and brought it to his mouth, smiling at the taste that immediately took over his tongue. He very nearly let a moan of delight bubble past his lips, though he was very happy that Watari made his favourite strawberry cake the same way he always did. Instead, he just nearly scarfed down his cake and turned back to typing and going over papers faster than what he was doing before, too eager to get back to the Kira case as soon as he could. He was a little upset that the idiots he had to deal with had tried to get the younger Yagami to quit before looking at all the possible outcomes and what he was doing statistically for the team. He had expected Aizawa or even Soichiro to look at the bigger picture of things when they were working on such a demanding case that required the utmost attention and help possible while simultaneously not revealing too much about the case.

L was majorly disappointed that they hadn't even bothered to let the head detective, AKA him, on the case know what was going to transpire. L was a wild card to them, as said by Matsuda, and they could have either thought that L would defend him or not though, it was entirely possible that they thought that he would agree to whatever stunts they decided to pull so they decided not to tell him. L frowned as he looked up at them then just bit his lip as he looked back down at the screen. 67 more deaths had been reported as it being the responsibility of Kira and he almost decided that he was going to fire the other detectives and police officers working under his command and just confront Light about it by himself, whether he be killed or not would be entirely up to a chance he rather not calculate right then.

The noirette stuck his tongue out as he typed in his unique way at as fast pace he could manage without making too many mistakes. He was going to convict Yagami Light as Kira and put an end to the merciless killings once and for all, even if it cost him his life.

###### Yagami Light

Light was a little more than seething at the thought of not being able to have access to the police files and what they were doing for a month. He liked to keep tabs on them and he wasn't granted access for the time he had negotiated out of his father. Light nearly went on a writing spree in the notebook to let out some of his anger but refrained from doing so, since it would only serve to incriminate him further. He had knowledge of three other Death Notes in the world and, luckily for him, they were all in the possession of people he knew followed him as Kira. They were allowed free reign over how many names they wanted to write down though he said that the limit was 50 names for each of them. He himself only wrote 20 names a day, exactly. He didn't want too many fluctuations though just the fact that there were three other people, and three out of the four total actually had a method to their madness.

On top of that, finding the names to write down and texting each of them which ones he was claiming was enough already though the other criminals were free game after he finished writing their names. It was a tiring method but other than having to meet up every single morning, it was a better process. Of course, his phone wasn't immune to being hacked and discovered but he had two different phones that he used for his public appearances and his private texts.

Light closed his laptop he had opened to try and see if he was still allowed in so he could work from a distance and leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. His father had already gotten him locked out for however long he planned to keep him out and Light had nearly broken his laptop when he closed it. Even when he was working on the case, he managed to keep the highest scores in university so his mother wouldn't attempt to bring his father and try to 'make sure he does his work'. Other than the others not thinking he pulled his weight, there was a couple less likely possibilities why they attempted to take Light off of the case. L requesting it was less than a percent likely but it wasn't an impossible deduction. He would ask his father why but he didn't want to seem like he was questioning his 'authority' or he was butting into things Soichiro thought Light had no business knowing about. Of course, it was probably his father's fault that the majority of them decided it would be better if he wasn't involved in the case.

Light hummed and picked up the phone that wore a slim, black case. He unlocked it with its unbearably long password and opened the messaging app, quickly finding Mikami's contact and texted him saying that he was going over to his apartment. He was immediately called by the noirette and he answered it. "Yes, Teru-chan?" He purred. He heard the other man shudder and let out a quiet sigh and he cleared his throat. _"Should I meet you there or pick you up or will you wait for me- no, Kira-sama shouldn't wait."_ He muttered the last part to himself but Light still heard him. Light chuckled which called back Mikami's attention to the conversation. "I'll get myself there. Are you at work?"

_"No, Kira-sama. I'm doing a grocery run. I can go home now if you wish for me to."_

"No, Teru. Shop first and then we'll meet at your place. Understand?"

_"Yes, Kira-sama. I understand."_

"Good. Don't question me next time."

_"Yes, Kira-sama. I apologise, Kira-sama. It won't happen again."_

"I'm glad you know your place, Teru. Goodbye."

 _"Goodbye, Kira-sama."_ And with that, Light hung up the phone and got out of his seat.

"Where ya going Light-o? Doing a little something something, hyuk?" Ryuk snickered. The brunette rolled his eyes at the shinigami. "Well, if you must know, I plan on giving Mikami a little... reward of sorts, if you catch what I mean. He may act like a mindless idiot but he's actually quite smart and he's been doing well in serving me." He said and Ryuk's black eyes widened in understanding.

"Can I watch?"

"Ryuk-" Light started to protest but gave up, sighing, "You know what, sure. Just don't get seen by Mikami. Hopefully, I'll forget you're there." He grumbled and got up out of his seat. Light quickly grabbed his apartment keys and the Death Note, put the two items in a small, inconspicuous bag, and locked the door and left for the fourth Kira's place.

Once he reached the apartment, he fished a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, walking in and locking the door again. Light looked around Mikami's closets and drawers for the things he needs and set it in the master bedroom. Light grinned as he gathered what he needed and looked over his shoulder at the shinigami who was watching with wide eyes. "Ooh, this'll be fun, hyuk." He grinned in return. The door unlocked once more and Ryuk phased through a wall, hiding himself away so that he could watch without the noirette screaming at him. _`Oh, this'll be a fun show indeed.`_ Ryuk's grin widened as he watched through the cracked open closet doors.

###### L Lawliet

It had been a week since Light had been temporarily kicked off the Task Force and L was working on more paperwork when the door to the headquarters burst open and a group of at least fifteen people flooded inside the room. Men with handguns held up the guns to Soichiro's, Mogi's, and Watari's heads and L stared at them, startled. "If the detective known as L does not comply with us and come with us peacefully and alone, these three men will die and we will take him by force." A man in the back said in a threatening tone of voice. L considered his options he had available and frowned as his mind pulled up blank solutions. The three men were very important to the investigation and without them would deal in a big blow to the amount of manpower and brains they have on hand. L could bring his successors down but that would take time and Watari would be killed so L would be so busy grieving that the case would fall behind and paperwork would pile up and eventually, everyone would give up the case, leaving L and his proteges to deal with the mass murderer by themselves. It would cause almost too much stress and even L would have to leave this case unsolved, which he never does.

"30 seconds." An impatient voice broke L out of his thoughts and L stood up, brushed himself clean of crumbs, and walked over to them. "I'll come with you. Do not harm them." L turned to the Task Force but sent a stern look to Watari, specifically. "Do not come after me and do not try to find me." He said and left as the group of men released the three that were being held hostage and walked after L and the one who was ordering the rest of them around. They surrounded him and blocked him from the view of the others as they walked through the town and taking him to a black van with tinted windows as dark as the law allows it to be. He gets inside in the back with all of the men except one, who goes to drive. L was mentally preparing himself to track where he went before he was hit on a pressure point and knocked out, slumping over on the lap of the man to his right as if he was dead. The van started and they left wherever they were parked.

By the time L was awake, he was dressed in only a white silk one-piece jumper and he was in a white room with florescent lights strategically placed so that there were no shadows in the room at all, not even his own. There was no sign of a door though he knew there had to be one if he was inside the room. He couldn't hear anything outside the room no matter how hard he strained his ears and he looked around the rest of the room. "Helloooo?" He drawled out. The floor and walls were impossibly smooth and his clothes made it worse, with the lack of texture. He looked to a wall to see a plate of white rice on the ground. There didn't seem to be a slit in the wall but he knew it was there.

L walked over and picked up the plate. "It seems I'm still allowed to move..." He said to himself. L's stomach growled and he looked at the rice in distaste before quickly shoving it down his throat so he could have the nutrients but wouldn't have to suffer through eating it for too long. It had no taste except for its own natural taste and it nearly made L throw it up but he needed the food so he resisted his gag reflex. L hummed and stared at his feet, finally noticing how clean he was. He grimaced at the fact that he was both bathed and dressed while he was knocked out. "Shit.." L growled softly before his eyes widened even further at the realisation of the situation he was in. "Shit!" He repeated. "No, no, no, no, no! Get me OUT OF HERE!" He nearly screamed at the room. He knew they could hear him. They had to be listening to him.

White room torture was and is still used all over the world, for nosy reporters and others and it made most people loose their sense of identity and even some memories until they were either husks of the people they once were or they were driven to a madness that caused them to kill themselves. L nearly went mad just at the thought. "Kira! When I get out of here I'm not going to forget to kill you!" He shouted in rage. His hands dug into his soft hair and he yanked at his hair, not quite pulling it out but causing him enough pain to try and calm him down. He hissed at the pain in his scalp and he sat down against the wall, rocking himself side to side. "Fuck.." He had no idea how long he would be trapped inside the room and he doubted that acting would get him out earlier, no matter how experienced of an actor he was. There was more than likely going to be an exact time he was going to be let out and he would eventually forget his goal.

L wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was terrified. Kira is a smart opponent and he would more than likely have his stay planned out from beginning to end and even when he was asleep and possibly including every possible scenario down to the smallest detail. The hair on the back of his neck were standing on end, his body alight with nerves going haywire from adrenaline, and his thoughts were all over the place. L was too scared and too alive with nervous energy to even consider falling asleep. Eventually that time would come, probably even sooner because he couldn't do anything other than walk around the room for now. He bit the side of his thumb and scooted away from the wall so he could rock himself back and forth. L let his face fall into a blank mask to hide his panic and kept looking at his skin, the only non-pure white thing he could see.

Because of his outburst earlier and the lack of stimulation, he was probably going to fall asleep in the next 6 hours and when he fell asleep, he slept like he was dead to the world and he could only think of what they were going to do to him once he fell asleep. He shuddered in disgust at his thoughts and he nearly let another outburst loose as he realised that his inner clock would be messed up by the time he came out of the room and it was probably not going to be able to get it back on track.

He had no way to track the days he would be trapped nor any other increment of time, since the white room gave nothing away. L had no idea how long had passed since they got here, got him cleaned and dressed, then situated. His nails were dulled because of his habit on chewing on them and habits were hard to break, especially if he had nothing else to do so it wasn't likely that he was ever going to have long nails to try and cut himself to break himself free of the white that filled his vision as long as he was here.

L rocked himself until his eyes felt heavy, like his eyelids were being pulled down by leaded weights. L gasped as he realised that he was falling asleep and bit his lip, tried hitting himself awake, and everything he could think of with his hazy mind before just falling to his side and falling asleep. Black filled his vision, giving him temporary relief from the room though he knew it wouldn't be long until he forgot what the world looked like and his dreams were filled with the white room as well. The last thing he heard was his own breathing.

In a room nearby the white room that L was kept in, a young man watched through a cleverly hidden camera as L fell asleep. From the information he had been given about the other, the black-haired man was a heavy sleeper when he allowed himself to sleep and that he was a possible patient of Asperger's Syndrome. The man needed stimulation and needed something to focus on or else he was more prone to bothering somebody and if there was nobody there, he was more likely to sleep. This form of torture was absolutely devastating for him and the man almost felt bad for the one trapped but would rather not be involved in whatever Kira's plans for the man were. He sighed as he played the audio he was given after about 10 minutes of watching the man do nothing.

The door to the monitor room opened and another young man, a blonde, walked in and set a plate of meat and mashed potatoes down, a salad as a side and a cup of rich, red wine. He smiled as he walked forward and placed a kiss to the other's forehead. "Thank you, love." He said. The blonde just shook his head but accepted the kiss. "Well, Kira got what he wanted so he is rewarding us. It's nothing."

"I still wish that _he_ could join us. This is much better than the food at the orphanage, even if we were given food based on a good budget." The first man said, a tone of happiness oozing into his voice.

"Can't help but feel a bit bad for L, though." The blonde said, looking at the screen that showed L laying on his side, asleep. "He'll either go insane or he'll have a lot of fears by the time he gets out of there."

"But he'll have no choice but to confide in Kira if he had fears. Kira will show him the good side of his justice. Get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, but what if he goes insane?"

"Well then, we will have to rehabilitate him and condition him to Kira's likes. Kira is taking enough of a risk as it is. He wouldn't allow room for any kind of failure."

A shuffling noise broke them from their conversation and they turned to see L shifting into a more comfortable position on the ground, settling and not moving again, still asleep. L was watched by the pair before they turned to each other once again. "So, get L over to Kira's side, no matter what?"

"Yeah. I should go. I love you, goodbye." The blonde man said.

"Goodbye, I love you, too." They shared a kiss and the blonde left the room, closing the door behind him quietly before soundlessly walking down the hallway.

###### Time Skip: Six Months; Yagami Light

Light walked down the hall wearing padded shoes and he was guided down to the only occupied room. "You did exactly as I told you to do, yes?"

"Yes, Kira-sama. We can't imagine ever going against you."

"Good to know." He muttered under his breath. The rest of the walk there was quiet and the man dressed in white stopped in front of a door and pulled out a slip of paper with information on it. Light took the paper from outstretched hands and read it.

**{Log #180: The patient, named L Lawliet, has shown no signs of insanity. He has shown signs of depression and loneliness and has seemed to accept that there is no way out of the room. He occasionally talks to himself but only to use his vocal cords, as stated in Log #106. The patient seems to accept Kira as his God, no longer talking about "killing Kira" but rather wanting to meet him. For what purposes, it remains unknown.}**

Light read over the paper a couple more times and smiled as he put it back. "Unlock the door and keep yourself out of sight. I want to be the first person he sees after a year of no contact with anybody."

"Yes, Kira-sama." The scientist said and unlocked the door silently, quickly scuttling away. Light opens the door and steps inside, walking in on a sleeping L. He smiled and came over to him, sitting on his knees and running a hand through L's longer hair. His hair reached down passed his shoulders and Light smiled at how well L had been taken care of at this place, hygiene-wise. He trailed a hand over the silk jumpsuit and hummed as he lightly shook the noirette. "L, it's time to wake up now." He said softly. L's face scrunched at the half-recognition that there was another person there though he stayed asleep so he more than likely thought it was a dream. "Wake up now. I've come to take you out of this place." Light shook him a little harder.

"Hnn..." He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple times and gasped as he saw somebody there. "Wha-"

"L." Light muttered, voice deep. L sobbed as he launched forward and hugged him tightly, arms linked around his neck. "Please tell me you're real. Please tell me you're real. Please, please, please, please, please." L begged.

"As fun as it is to see you beg, L, I need you to listen to me all the way through."

"Yes, yes, of course. Anything." He said, arms not letting go of his grip. Light rubbed his back and L nearly cried out in relief but stayed quiet to listen. "I'm going to take you out of here with me but in order for you to stay with me and away from here, you need to follow what the rules I lay out for you and you need to do what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it. Okay?"

"Okay, I can do that. I can do what you tell me to do." L answered quickly. Light smiled at his eagerness and patted his head. L let tears slip from his eyes and he buried his face in Light's neck. "I heard you wanted to meet Kira?" He questioned. L nodded from his spot buried in his neck. "Why do you want to meet him?"

"Well, I want to slap him for putting me here but that's all I want to do. Killing Kira would be immoral."

"But, I'm Kira. You want to slap me?"

"Well, yes. But you've come to take me with you so not anymore. I just don't want to be here anymore. Oh, please don't tell me you changed your mind!" L suddenly gasped and pulled his face away to meet Light's gaze.

"Why would I change my mind about taking you with me?"

"Because I said I wanted to slap you!"

"I'd accept it if it was from you, so you don't have to worry about it. Of course, I'll only give you one chance to do it and I'll never let you do it again unless I told you that you could." Light explained. L nodded and clung back to Light. Light hummed and stood up carefully, carrying L. "Close your eyes. Seeing outside of here will probably be too much for you and I don't want you getting hurt before you can get used to the outside again."

"Okay!" L said and squeezed his eyes shut. Light walked out of the room holding L and walked back to the place he had come from. Light climbed into a limousine and sat down, adjusting them comfortably. "Can I open my eyes?"

"Sure, go ahead, L." Light said softly as the limo started to move. L opened his black eyes and he grinned. "I'm out."

"Yes, you're free, L." Light smiled back. L nodded happily and rested his forehead on Light's. Light lifted a hand up to L's face and rubbed his thumb over his cheek. L leaned into the touch. "L, can I kiss you?"

"Of course you can. You always can." L said, happily. Light grinned and connected their lips together, L kissing back with eagerness. Light deepened the kiss and L moaned as Light licked his bottom lip. Light pulled away from the kiss and looked at a blushing L. "L, the only person allowed to touch you like this is me, understand?"

"Yes, Kira." L answered. Light looked a bit dazed before he pecked his lips one last time and rubbed his thumb over L's soft skin again. "L, you can call me Light."

"Okay, Light."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember different languages. I know... that I used to be a detective but if I was in the room then I must've done something bad. I don't remember what I was working on last, though and I don't remember who you were to me. I remember talk about a Kira-sama before I was in the room and I think I might've wanted to kill you. I remember malicious feelings but I don't feel them anymore." L told him. Light nodded thoughtfully before placing a kiss on his nose. "I was your lover before you were trapped. You sometimes helped me be Kira but because you were a detective, you had to pretend you hated me and for some reason you tried to get the others working on the case to see me as your enemy. You chained us together for a while in the same room but it was a pretty lengthy chain so it wasn't too suspicious."

"I remember the chains now." L said, lightly nodding. "I also remember three... four people? A white haired kid, a blonde, a redhead, and an old man. I can't remember their names..."

"Well, they were your successors except the old man and after you joined Kira, they did too. We're practically a family, now. But, just so you know, the old man had passed away... L?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how long you were in the room for?" Light asked. L froze before slowly shaking his head. He didn't like being reminded of _the room_. Light observed this with a critical eye and filed it away to his memories.

"You were in there for six months. Right now the time is 8:42 in the morning." L audibly whined at the information he was given. Light cooed at him and stroked his head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean for it to be too much. Go ahead and rest so that your mind can process it. This has been moving so fast, after all. Feel free to fall asleep again." L nodded and layed his head on Light's shoulder. Light kissed his ear and L shuddered at the suddenness of the kiss but didn't say anything, still trying to get his brain up to speed. L whimpered at the forming headache and pressed himself closer.

Light smirked borderline insanely as L tucked himself into his embrace. His plan had worked perfectly, like he thought it would, and he was able to successfully get rid of the rest of the Task Force. Luckily, L had retained most of his memories and-- by extension-- that meant his smarts as well since the only thing he didn't really remember was the Kira Case and names. Light and L would still be on par with each other but now the second phase of his plan has to start. Near is still hesitant but has joined Kira due to his boyfriends, Mello and Matt. Nobody from the Kira Task Force could remind L of the last case he worked on and he had gotten Watari killed by a hired assassin since he didn't find his name. The assassin even gave him his name instead of an alias which was by no doubt what his boss probably told him to do. He didn't even have some sort of mask on. Just that alone was enough for Light to think this man was probably arrogant enough that any other person were similar to suffocating fish that had flopped out of water. Light made the man kill himself, of course.

Light's smile softened as he looked down fondly at the now sleeping L. His brain would need some time to catch up with everything but Light was prepared for what was to come. He knew L wasn't going to fully recover from this and he was more than likely not even going to remember the others. He seemed to barely remember Near, Mello, Matt, and Watari, though he didn't remember their names. He knew their hair colours but Light doubted that he would recognise their faces. He had no idea who Light was and didn't even come across an assumption that Light was Kira. The brunette tucked his face into the nape of L's neck, caressing his back in a soothing action that would seem almost like Light was mocking L if his past self had any say in the matter. Light couldn't say that the thought was entirely wrong, even if the action was made to send more of a calming and reassuring veil to cover L's mind with. Light was very nearly having a field day with this but he restrained himself so that the L he had reset was ready to heed his every whim and not question any of his actions.

Watari had mentioned once, almost absentmindedly and with no intentions for anybody to overhear him, that L had almost no morals when it came to solving a case, using any means necessary. Light had planned on seeing just how far his morals would stretch before L was limited by something before he had a better idea. His history class in To-Oh University had come in handy, as they were talking about popular torture methods back in the day, and if they were possibly still being used in the world now. Light doubted that a physical form of torture would be enough to get L to crack and it would almost give Light away completely so he went for the worst kind of torture there was, and lucky for him, it still existed and was being used. What better suited kind of torture was there for someone who was unjustly smart other than turning their own mind against them? 

He had had to manipulated the Iranian leaders to allow him a room all to himself and the security station for the room. It was easier than he had anticipated but a welcome surprise nonetheless. Though, it unfortunately meant that he had to fly the noirette to Iran and learn a bit of the language to successfully get his way around, not that he minded too much as he did like learning new languages from time to time.

Light would have to get used to L being around again and he would have to get L to relearn how to process things a normal human's brain would be able to. L was stuck on a schedule for the last six months and he was denied any kind of sensory stimulation that would force his brain to interact with the world, even subconsciously. Of course, this meant that he would be _as_ smart as he used to be but he was still going to be up there. Light pulled his face away from its comfortable position and looked at L again. He couldn't seem to get enough of the sight of the pale man, getting drunk off of every peek he took off of him six months ago and it seemed that the affection for the former detective hadn't diminished, growing instead.

Light didn't think it was possible for the man to get any paler than when he had first saw him but then again, L still had to go outside sometimes. L hadn't gone outside in six months so he was whiter than a sheet. He seemed very susceptible to burning under the sun now, even turning the slightest shade of pink when they had stepped outside. Usually, it would take a couple minutes longer before it happened, but that was when he used to be able to go outside. Light placed a hand in his hair, petting him as if he were a cat. L shuffled even closer, if that was a possibility, to Light and relished in the attention he was getting from the other.

After a couple more hours in the limo to get to Tehran, L slightly shifted and groaned. Light immediately looked to him to make sure he was okay, having moved him so that he was laying on his lap rather than sitting on him and laying draped over his body. As much as Light love- _liked_ the man, he didn't want to be buried over heavy limbs. Light stroked some of the raven locks out of his face and set the Death Note on the other side of his legs. L slowly blinked open his eyes and his cheeks were soaked in tears. "It really wasn't a dream?" He sobbed.

"Of course not, L. Taking you away from that awful place was most definitely never going to be a dream."

"Thank you so much." L cried. Light smiled down at him and caressed his cheek before leaning over and planting a chaste kiss to L's chapped lips. L smiled up at him and Light had to stop himself from kissing those perfect lips again. "L, I'm going to spoil you so much that you're going to absolutely hate me for doting on you. You're going to beg me to stop coddling you, which I'm never going to stop doing."

"I don't think that I will ever be able to get tired of it, Light-kun." He said. Light nearly burst aloud in a cry of joy. It didn't matter if L wasn't looking directly in his eyes when he said it. It didn't matter that L probably didn't remember the significance of the honorific. He said it and Light had to compose himself before he launched L onto the floor of the vehicle. L let a flash of confusion coat his face before he just smiled slightly. "You looked really overjoyed when I called you Light-kun."

"Yes, it gives me happy memories. You called me that all the time before you were taken away from me. It was more like a jab and a tease though." L just nodded and affectionately rubbed his face on Light's thigh. Light was also happy that L was falling for the honey trap that he had laid out for him. Light looked up from staring at L to look out the window at Ryuk who gagged at the humans. Light rolled his eyes at Ryuk's childishness but made no comment on it. L looked intrigued but didn't say anything, choosing to keep quiet since Light would tell him when he was ready to let L know.

###### Time Skip: 2 years; Yagami Light

Light had successfully gotten Near, Matt, Mello, and L to his side and things couldn't be better. They helped him find names all over the world and write them down, always sure to come up with new ways to cover their tracks from hacking to get the names and covering up the murders by making other criminals murder each other then kill themselves. The world eventually bowed down to the higher power of Kira, accepting that they were useless without a God to guide them. L hadn't regained the memories he had lost and he was absolutely terrified of the colour white and being left alone.

Light's throne was gold with the reddest rubies and the gold was decorated with a reddish-brown sand-like cascade down from the top of it. The throne had a rounded top with pikes on each side, equally spaced apart. The throne was actually very comfortable, despite its appearances. It stood tall with a kingly and very masculine aura which only seemed to multiply as Light sat upon it, donned in a golden suit with a black shirt and a red tie underneath the vest.

L had a throne next to it on the right, very much similar to Lights, though there were curves along the sides as it glided down into the armrests of the throne, making it more feminine and fit for a a person of queenly stature and position. It had a black obsidian instead of gold, deep blue sapphires embedded in the places where the rubies where on Light's throne. The armrest curved ever-so-slightly down then back up before curling back down in the end. L was very pleased with his throne, but liked to sit on Light's lap more than sit in the throne though when there was something really important going on, he sat in his own throne the same way he used to always sit, legs scrunched in towards his body, arms either around his legs or down with his thumb in his mouth and chewing at the pinking flesh. Light was very pleased at that fact. L also liked to wear loose, over-sized, and soft clothing (never silk, however) so Light introduced him to skirts and dresses. L liked the flowy clothing and spun around in it at random times, though it was most often when L caught Light staring at him silently. Light could never stop the smile that took over his face as he watched L be happier than he ever was when he was working on cases, being allowed the freedom to _live_ and the fact that Light himself made it happen only helped inflate his ego and strengthen the fact that he felt like a **GOD**.

Light was a patient person, to some extent. He knew that the time for L to recover was going to be a long wait and waiting for him to forget would be long, too, but he was running out of stamina for the long haul. He wanted L in both mind, spirit, and body, but he wanted L to offer himself rather than Light just taking it from him and possibly breaking any kind of foundation of trust he had to work tediously to get.

Mikami Teru was one of the servants he had wandering around now that he was ruling the world, and he had taken up shop in an old but restored castle so he had some place for his most trusted followers to be with him. Mikami was willing to do whatever Light said, just like the current L, since he had "saved" him from the room. Mikami, however, was a bit of a jealous pawn, often sending glares to L when they were side by side, and getting touchy with Light whenever he found an opportunity. L, of course, had taken notice of this and felt slightly betrayed and unwanted, as he had told Light, then proceeded to ignore him for a good chunk of the day before giving into his anxiety about wondering where Light was and what he was doing since L was always trailing after Light like a lost puppy.

Yagami almost had to just throw things on the ground and say he was giving up but he had too much pride to admit he was giving up and L would never let him give up on anything. He sighed as he reached his room in the evening, opening the door to see nobody inside, which was weird since L in their shared room if he wasn't following Light, usually talking with Ryuk by the time he came back. Light heard voices in the bathroom and he stayed as quiet as possible while he took off his shoes, silently stepping towards the bathroom to hear the conversation inside.

"-Him back. Make it up for all those times he has done something for you." That voice was Mikami.

"But, he's done so much already for me... how can I ever pay him back for everything? I already owe him my life and he keeps doing things for me. It makes me feel guilty now that I realise that... What should I do, Teru-kun?" So, L really was in the room. Light sighed quietly at the confirmation that he wouldn't have to do a manhunt for his lover.

"Well, help him back for one. Another way is offering your body to him."

"What do you mean offering my body?"

"Like, sex. Letting him use you for his pleasure. Exploiting what he likes and letting him do that to your body. That sort of thing."

"O-oh." Light silently took off his coat and vest, walking over to the bed and setting them down and taking off his socks and dropping them in the laundry bin. He walked back over to the bathroom door just as the conversation started again. "Want to know what he's into?" Mikami cooed suggestively. Light swore he could _hear_ L blush. "I-I'll find that out for myself, thanks Teru-kun." L whined, embarrassed because of the turn the conversation had took. Light knocked on the door and the two noirettes yelped loudly in surprise. Light chuckled at the sound, "Can I come in?" He asked.

"G-give us a second, Kira-sama!" Mikami quickly answered. L whined pathetically again and he was hidden behind Teru as he opened the door and bowed to his superior. "May I leave?"

"Yes, Teru. Go ahead and leave."

"Thank you, Kira-sama." Mikami bowed once more and he scurried out the room quickly. L was sitting awkwardly on the sink and Light looked confused as he approached L. "What's wrong, L?" He cooed as he stroked his hair. Light caught the downward twitch of his lover's lips and kissed his head softly, trying to soothe him enough to tell or show him what was wrong. Light's eyes widened a small bit before relaxing in understanding, remembering that L had gotten professionally diagnosed with Asperger's and sometimes he couldn't find the right words to say in a situation, almost looking lost a lot of the time. "Kitten, do you want to _show_ me what is wrong?" L widened his eyes to an almost comical level then nodded shyly. He untangled his legs and arms from the strange pose and spread them a bit so that he could show Light his problem. The auburn-haired man just smiled reassuringly and pet his hair in a calming manner. L purred at the attention and leaned toward Light. "L, do you know what this is?" Light asked as he cupped a hand over his bulge, lightly touching it.

"No, but I want it gone." L whimpered as he tried to thrust his hips into the hand over his erection, biting his lip at the unexpected bout of strange pleasure. Light chuckled and he nodded at the demand, placing a soft kiss to his love's down-turned face. "Is that an order, my Queen?" He purred seductively.

"Yes, it is. Hurry it up, my King." L said, blushing a bit from the title and Light smiled as he came to the realisation that L had become accustomed to his new position as Queen of Kira's reign and wasn't as flustered as he used to be when addressed that way. Light nodded at L's response and flipped up his skirt to reveal his hardness even further. Light gently coaxed L into lifting his hips so that he could take off his underwear and he folded it, setting it next to L on the black and red granite. L groaned at how long the brunette was taking and almost told him to hurry up again before Light took his dick in his hand and squeezed with a gentle pressure yet it had L gasping and arching his back.

"My, my. You're quite sensitive." Light teased as he rubbed his thumb over the glans of his dick.

"I- Never... --fore- Mmnngh..!" L struggled to articulate, mind already gone so much to pleasure to bother trying to form a coherent sentence. It wasn't as important as the sudden and intense pleasure he was feeling. Light understood what he was trying to say, though, and L's mind supplied that he always knows what's best for the older man. Light rubbed his thumb over the leaking slit of his red cock and L's jaw dropped, eyes rolling back in his head. Light took his hand away and L sobbed at the loss of pleasure. Light patted his head and left the bathroom, going to the bedroom door and locking it before going to the soft blue nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out a half-empty bottle of lube and quickly returning to the bathroom where L was still crying out for the stimulation to return. Light squeezed some of the lube on his hand and rubbed it between his fingers and his palm. He didn't put too much that it was too slippery to give pleasure but not too little that it would be uncomfortable. The lube wasn't too necessary though it did best to remind him of the tight, wet heats that he couldn't get much of now that he was fawning over L.

Light returned his hand to the firm, but not painful, grip he had on L's dick. " _Sanao sanno_... so pretty when you are lost in pleasure." Light cooed. L moaned loudly, the sound echoing through the bathroom and Light shuddered at how primal the needy moan sounded, though he quickly regained his composure, "You know I'm the only one who can do this for you, yes? You won't be able to do it right so all this pleasure should be best remained for me to handle, right, L?" L nodded sluggishly, too consumed in the peak of his pleasure.

"O-oh, Li-ght-kuh!" He sloppily tried to thrust his hips up into Light's hand. The auburn-haired king let him, helping him along by rubbing a gentle finger over his urethra and taking his other hand and pushing and rubbing against his perineum. L came heavily on Light's hand and both of their clothes, screaming Light's name.

Light's seductive and sly grin seamlessly morphed into a maniacal one, taking in the debauched look of his black haired queen of the world. L looked dazed and and was very compliant when Light picked him up, after running his come-covered hand under water, and brought him to the bed. Light laid on the bed in front of him, having set L down on the bed on his back while he slowly came down from his post-orgasmic haze. L looked to the side to his king and smiled blissfully, "Light-kun... I love you so much." He cooed indolently. Light smiled gleefully at L and lazily stroked his cheekbone with his thumb, a heavy hand resting on the flesh of his jaw and ear, perfectly thin fingers tangling into his hair.

L only got blatant with his feelings when he was extremely tired enough for his thoughts to flow out of his mouth in a graceful word vomit that Light wished he could hear more of. It was only when L didn't seem aware of himself saying and mumbling those sweet things did Light truly believe that L hadn't somehow recovered his memories and tried to manipulate him into thinking that his sweet queen was still his own. While it is true that the young king was happy at seeing the old things that L used to do, he was also somewhat scared that the detective part of himself will dig itself out of his grave, buried in the back of his mind, and come to tear him off of his throne that he had worked hard to claim. he had to reassure himself many times that the things that L would subconsciously do are simply out of a habit that had ingrained itself down into his muscle memory, even if he doesn't remember why he does those things in the first place. Light realises that L remembers most of what he had done in his 'past-life', as he calls it, just not really any people in his life or why he had done them and even if he really enjoyed doing detective work but what he did remember were feelings of back then, as he mentioned to Light in a sleepy tangent, once or twice.

Light recalled L saying something along the lines of feeling forced to do something and feeling bored while he did the work. How he felt guilt that he wasn't using his exceptional smarts to help rid the world of problems like Beyond Birthday had grown to be. BB had seen L once, while he had snuck into the castle that the two occupied. L told him how BB made him feel uneasy and relaxed all at the same time, and Light assumes that they are similar in ways that they just can't comprehend quite yet because of the lack of communication between the two. Light let the psychopath ling around as long as he didn't try anything that seemed like he was going against Light. The serial killer had said that he wasn't going to do anything to anyone in the castle as long as he had gotten a daily supply of strawberry jam and he could do whatever he wanted to the people outside of the castle without any sort of interference from Kira. Light decided to take a risky chance to trust the man on his word and let him do as he pleases and so far, Beyond has kept his promise. A plus side was that BB was too occupied with bothering the castle staff to really search for the both of them to indulge L on his creepy fantasies he imagines often.

L whined softly as he noticed that Light was thinking of something else and Light quickly snapped in reality to look at the man in front of him. "You're so pretty." He murmured gently into his soft hair, "My pretty L. Sanao sanno." Light repeated, finding that from the more popular nicknames he could be called, he liked that specific phrase the most. L had told him that he likes feeling like someone was always there to catch him and teach him the right way he should do things.

L practically glowed from the praise he was getting and he shifted onto his side to cuddle into Light comfortably. "L, when do you want to do this again?"

He muttered back an answer, "Tomorrow. I want you to tell me all the things you'd like me to do and I'll tell you if I feel comfortable doing them.. If you have time for it, of course."

"L, I always have time for you." Light said in a sweet voice, assuring L that the statement was true. L visibly relaxed after he said that and nuzzled his face into Light's chest. "But L, you can't call on me all the time. I still have work to do." Light told him in a soft tone. L, luckily, didn't protest the statement, rather, he agreed with it, nodding contentedly. Light allowed himself to unwind from the previous stress of the day that would undoubtedly plague him once again by the next day. Light, of course, unintentionally rubbed his slightly softened erection on L's thigh and L blushed madly while Light just clicked his tongue at the newfound excitement his dick had to offer and trying to hide away the soft sound of pleasure that had almost escaped him, "L, I have to do something about this, yes?" He declared softly with a teasing tone to his voice. L nodded almost too eagerly and blushed tomato red at the thought that he responded to Light too fast.

Light just cooed and kissed him on his lips as he kicked off his pants and boxers. His erection stood and Light wrapped a hand around it, L watching as it filled out the rest of the way. Light groaned out in pleasure as he tossed his head back into the fluffy pillows behind him. " _Fuck_ , L, I'm going to show you _so many things_ tomorrow." After a couple minutes of L watching Light get himself off, Light came on his hand to which L decided to lick it off of his hand. Light nearly got hard again but bit his lip and threw the thought out of his head since they both needed to sleep.

Luckily, L didn't mind being in a space that had a way of entry that was open, despite his fear of being locked in a room again, so Light had the window open and the balcony door unlocked and able to slide open flawlessly (the window being on another wall, separate from the balcony so they didn't get in the way of each other). L easily fell asleep, since he actually had a good sleep schedule with Light. The original Kira got up smoothly and dressed the two of them up to sleep comfortably and cleanly before sliding back into the soft bed. Light got himself in a more comfortable position before falling asleep himself.

In the morning, Light woke up to L staring at him from his sleepy position in front of him. As soon as L noticed he was awake, he puckered his lips eagerly and Light shuffled closer to give him a tired kiss that L immediately returned. They kissed a little longer before Light felt awake enough to get out of the warm bed. "You look so angelic." Light uttered, the words leaving as a quiet mumble of a meaningful compliment, fluttering over his slightly kiss-swollen lips as he pressed his naturally tanned forehead against L's pale one. L had heard him (L _always_ hears him) and promptly turned a bright shade of red, the embarrassed and pleasant blush making its way down his neck and chest, passed one of Light's shirts he had on as sleepwear.

Light smiled at the cute blush that adorned his love's body. The reddish-brown-haired man groaned as he stretched himself, his joints popping with a satisfying pop as they relaxed, before gently tossing the covers off of his body and sitting up abruptly. L made a startled sound and Light just stared for a minute before getting off of the bed and shoving his feet into fuzzy slippers as he stood up, stretching just one more time. L whined and Light turned to him, leaning over the bed to place a kiss on offering lips. "Get out of bed and we can work quickly. Then we can talk about all the things I would do to your body." He cooed at him, almost innocently but it still sent a red blush that covered the noirette's body.

"I-Idiot! Don't say such perverted things with an innocent look adorning your unbelievably attractive face!" L spat out in embarrassment, switching to the more formal language he would use when he was too flustered to bother with talking like he had taught himself how to in order to help other (dumber) people even comprehend what point he was trying to come across. Light smiled as he realised just how much he had flustered L.

Light grinned almost sinisterly at the man that was still on the bed. "The sooner we finish working, the sooner we can talk, and the quicker we can start experimenting. Sound good to you, sanao _sanno_?" He purred. Light was well aware that he was manipulating L into letting Light control everything about the black-haired man, but it wasn't like L would believe himself if he ever thought that the reddish-brown-haired king would do such a thing to him. L owed him his life, and soon enough, it would be his body, too. Light went to the closet to pick his clothes for the day once he saw L starting to get up and toss his feet over the edge of the bed.

Oh, Light will very much enjoy this experience while L is closer to being more tolerable of things and not jumpy. Not only will he break his mind a second time, he will make sure that even _if_ , and it is a **very big** if, L receives his memories again, he will remember that Light owns him and he cannot escape.

**Author's Note:**

> It's self-indulgent smut. There's obviously going to be more in this series in other fandoms as well as multiple in each. I would say be on the lookout for it but I only really update once in a blue moon so-
> 
>  **Translations**  
>  Sanao sanno: My little love  
> 


End file.
